Big Blimp Blow Out
by Vampire Daisuke
Summary: In Season 4 ,TDROTI Heather steals the million dollars and the blimp, but Scott's not gonna make it easy on her.


**Big Blimp Blow Out:**

It's all down to the final five. Jo, Lightning, Cameron, Zoey and Scott.

Today's challenge is an obstacle course that the contestants need to evade through flight! Worst of all they had to build their own flight by picking a card from Chris's bag that shall identify what they should build and use it in the obstacle course.

Scott's POV:

A BIRD!? Seriously!? That doesn't make any sense! How can anyone BUILD a BIRD!

The challenge was demonstrated by one of the last season contestants ,Heather, who didn't last long on Chris's jet pack. The girl still was bitch and to think she was actually nice in the crappy season 3 ..…. You gotta admire that.

I made my way back to the cabin, to search for something that might help me win this stupid challenge.

AHA! Found it! It's a gun with a hundred buttons on it!... A gun that was designed by my uncle Roy, he called it the Gunnything … Yeah I know it's not a good name but even if my unc's a top secret scientist for the government, he's not really creative with names. You can ask my cousins ,who have to deal and live with it. *shudder*

Anyways this gun can actually be anything, hence it's not-so good name. It can be a laser beam, tooth brush, night vision goggles, cork screw, glue gun, Swiss Army knife, crescent wrench and many other useless or just dangerous tools. These things might actually help me build something close to that stupid bird, cause I'm sure not gonna find anything to build it in that junk pile Chris has made.

I made it back to the junk yard trying hard to hide that large gun, so that dumbass host won't confiscate it like Sam and Dakota's tech devices. I especially don't want him to use it for his own advantage so he could torture us more. This is a very complicated piece of machinery!

End POV.

Scott was trying to get the gun to work, but it was complicated!

"Man! I should've listened to Unc' when he showed us how this thing works!" Scott said in frustration while pushing some random buttons on the gun and many items were appearing like, shoe buffer, magnifying glass, pen, hair brush, knife and so on.

As he was pressing buttons a group of mutated sea gulls were descending on the garbage pile surrounding him. Some of them were actually laughing at him for some reason.

Scott heard that and realized that he was surrounded by birds!

"AHA! I need you!" Scott yelled at the snake sea gulls while smirking evilly.

The snake gulls stopped their laughing and saw Scott aiming his gun at them. Then the birds began scattering!

"Come on laser don't fail me now!" Scott said and pulled the trigger and….

*POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE*

Suddenly small but sharp objects poked the sea gulls and about ten of them fell while squawking in agony and pain.

"Toothpick dispenser?" Scott said in confusion while looking at the downed birds. "At least I got my bird, and let's not forget…" Scott said ,then paused. "I'm a great plucker." Scott said sinisterly, rubbing his palms together, and then approached the gulls menacingly.

A short time later…

"Finally I finished it!... And I get a full hearty meal." He said while looking at some headless and featherless corpses of birds lying on the ground and then looked at his artificial wings and strapped them on.

All of the contestants have finished their crazy flying contraptions, then suddenly…

**Bam! Bam!**

Chris and Chef fell right in front of the new contestants!

"OW!" Chris yelled in pain after Heather threw them out of the blimp.

"Cancel the obstacle course of doom! Take down that blimp!" Chris said. "MY GEMMIES!" Chris yelled as he ran after his falling prizes only for them to fall on the host's head.

All of the contestants rode on their flying contraptions and followed the blimp to stop Heather from stealing their million dollars.

Scott couldn't fly. How could he? He's not a bird and his flying method is both dangerous and somewhat impossible.

"_How the hell am I supposed to catch that bitch!?" _Scott thought ,but remembered the Gunnything! He took out the high tech weapon.

"Time to blow that blimp out of the SKY!" Scott said excitingly, aiming at the balloon-like aircraft.

*Boink*

"Scissors?" Scott said in confusion as a small scissor suddenly appeared from the gun's muzzle. "Aw! COME ON! Where's that laser!" he began to tinker with the weapon, only for random and useless things to appear out of it.

With the other flying contestants:

Heather tried to slow them down by throwing Chris's Gemmie Awards at them, but it was no use because she mostly aimed at Jo, who was the closest to the blimp.

"OW! STOP DOING THAT!" Jo yelled angrily, only for a statuette to hit her balloon! "CRAP!" Jo's balloon popped and accidently rammed into Lightning, thus wrecking his machine! Both of them fell on to Cameron's machine, which they were thankful for.

"PHEW! That was lucky!" Jo said.

*Baaah!*

The three looked behind them to see a group of angry mutant goats flying towards them.

"OH NO! DRIVE THIS THING FASTER!" Lightning shouts.

"It won't go any faster!" Cameron shouts as he tries to drive his flying contraption.

*BOOM!*

Cameron flying machine blew up as soon as the goats breathed fire!

Jo, Lightning and Cameron were falling, but lucky for the nerd, Zoey sent a mutant goat to save her friend!

"Thanks Zoey!" Cameron said in relief.

"No problem!" Zoey said and eyed the blimp, Heather stole, with a frown.

"Should we go after her!?" Cameron suggested.

"Not if she has those Gemmies!" Zoey stated. "And the goats want the eggs back!"

With Scott:

The ginger haired boy was still trying to find a weapon in the gun. There was a powerful antimatter laser installed in the gun, but Scott was having a hard time finding it!

"DAMN IT! Where is that F****** laser!" Scott cursed, and began to hit the gun thus hitting random buttons!

*BANG!*

Suddenly a grappling hook was fired from the gun and then attached itself to the blimp!

"A grappling hook!?" Scott said in shock. "WAAAAHHH!" Scott screamed, as the gun pulled him up! He passed by Zoey, Cameron and the Goats, causing them to look up in shock as the freckle faced guy flew pass them!

BAM!

Scott crashed into the blimp, denting the floor of the blimp and causing a small shake, which Heather noticed but shook it off, thinking it was nothing.

Back on the ground, Jo and Lightning finally swam back to shore, and Cameron and Zoey descended back to earth.

Chris and Chef were eyeing the blimp with worry! The host was mostly concerned about his statuettes than about the blimp or the contestants for that matter.

"SO! Did you get them!?" Chris asked, a little hopeful if they did.

"Do we look like we have your f****** awards!" Jo yelled.

"Scott is up there." Zoey said nonchalantly.

"HE IS!?" Chris asked.

"Yeah! He fired a grappling hook or something and was pulled up!" Cameron explained.

"Come on! There's a camera in the blimp! We can watch the action!" Chris said, signaling the others to follow him.

In the blimp, Heather was steering and noticed that the contestants have stopped going after her and the mutant goats have calmed down all of a sudden.

"Those losers have finally given up!" Heather said joyously and laughed evilly at her accomplishment.

Bam!

Suddenly the door was kicked open, startling Heather; she then turned around to see Scott!

"SCOTTY'S HERE! REACH FOR THE SKY!" Scott demanded/shouted, pointing his gun at the Asian girl!

"DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!" Heather yelled and pulled out the last Gemmy statuette, ready to throw it at the ginger head.

"Give me the case!" Scott demanded, only for the black haired girl to throw the award at him!

Bonk!

The golden statuette hit Scott's head, breaking it in half!

"OW!" Scott yelled in pain, rubbing his sore head, while Heather looked at the broken statuette pieces with surprise.

"Wow! You have very hard head!" Heather said shockingly.

"Yeah! I inherited pappy's thick skull… But that's not the point!" Scott said the first sentence nonchalantly, but changed his tone when he remembered what he was here for.

"You'll never take me alive!" Heather growled, as she took an fighting stance and looked at Scott angrily.

"Sounds good to me!" Scott said shrugging and smiling ,then pointed the gun at her again, and pulled the trigger…

POW!

A cloud of thick white smoke exploded from the other side of the gun, on Scott's face; blinding him!

"*Cough!* *Cough!* OH CRAP! SMOKE SCREEN!" Scott yelled ,coughing and almost choking!

Heather was surprised at the turn of events, but took advantage of it!

"_HA! Now's my chance!"_ Heather thought and tried to steal the gun away from Scott, but he held on to it and a tug-o-war began between them.

Back on the ground, Chris and the remaining contestants were watching Scott and Heather fight through the blimp's camera.

"CRAP! THAT WAS MY LAST GEMMY!" Chris cried, making everyone look at him as if he was crazy.

"What's that gun that boy is carrying!?" Chef asked, eyeing the screen.

"It's the same gun that Scott used to get up there!" Cameron said in recognition.

On the blimp:

The tug-o-war continued between the Asian girl and the Freckle faced boy. Both were struggling to get the gun away from the other! Heather was pushing her foot on Scott's face, trying to steal his gun but Scott was tougher than she was.

"Let go!" Heather said, struggling.

"You let go! It's mine! The government will kill me if anything happens to this weapon!" Scott yelled, struggling to get the gun!

"YEAH RIGHT!" Heather yelled sarcastically, and the tug-o-war still continued between the two villains and….

KAPOW!

A powerful laser suddenly erupted from the gun's muzzle; burning a hole through the side of the blimp and startling Heather and Scott!

Scott eyed the gun with shock plastered on his face! "The Laser! It finally worked! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Scott asked, gawking at her accomplishment/fluke.

Heather let go of the gun and examined it. "I think I pressed this button here." She said as if they were friends and pressed a button, only for a small console to appear!

"Thirty seconds to self-destruct." A robot like voice came from the gun; causing Scott and Heather to widen their eyes in fear.

"THAT'S THE SELF-DESTRUCT MECHANISM!" Scott yelled, and carefully set the gun on the floor.

"CRAP! WHY WOULD A GUN NEED TO SELF-DESTRUCT ANYWAYS!?" Heather asked/yelled back at the ginger head.

"I have no idea! BUT I'M NOT SITTING HERE TO FIND OUT!" Scott shouted and opened the door to jump out of the blimp!

"GERANIMO!" Scott screamed, trying to flap his useless wings!

"WAIT FOR ME!" Heather shouted fearfully and jump after him!

"3...2…1… self-destructing." The gun's robot voice said.

**BOOM!**

On the ground, Chris was crying because he lost his awards, while Chef and the contestants were gawking at the two villains, who just jumped out of the aircraft, through the camera ,but it wasn't long till it exploded along with the blimp.

"Hey guys look!" Zoey said pointing outside of the window. All of them looked up to see Scott trying to fly with Heather clutching on to his leg!

Scott was flapping as hard as he could but it was futile! He never flew like this before and he was carrying extra weight, which is Heather.

"Flap! Flap! Flap!" Heather chanted, trying to encourage the ginger head. "Flap like the wind!"

Scott was really tired and was annoyed with Heather's cheering.

"Will you SHUT UP!" Scott yelled, looking down angrily at her, but then something caught his eye…. A swarm of mutated snake gulls were flying this way! "CRAP!" Scott cursed, causing Heather to look at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked.

"Poisonous sea gulls at Twelve O'clock!" Scott shouted

"POISONOUS!?" Heather shouted in confusion looking at swarm following them, Scott managed to balance himself, then flew away with the mutant birds following him!

The swarm was flying very fast and very angry!

"Come on Scott!" Heather yelled, looking at the angry birds behind them.

"I'm flapping as fast as I can, woman!" Scott yelled back, still flapping.

The snake gulls were very close and Heather closed her eyes, preparing for contact, but the mutated birds suddenly flew right past them!

The Asian girl opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't hurt at all!

"That wasn't so bad. Was it, Scott?" She said smiling and looked up Scott. "Scott!?"

Scott looked very dizzy! His vision was blurry , his movements were slowed down and he seemed very sleepy! Why wouldn't he be? A snake gull just bit him in his shoulder!

"CRAP!" Heather cursed.

"And remember kids, never take a fire-breathing elephant for a pet!" Scott said, confusing Heather. Obviously he wasn't all there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Heather screamed as she and Scott fell waaay down!

Back on the ground, Chris, Chef and the remaining contestants were watching as the Asian girl and the Freckle faced boy were falling.

SPLASH!

Lucky for Heather and Scott, they landed on water.

"What just happened to Freckle face!?" Jo asked, as she remembered Scott slowing down and suddenly stopped flapping his artificial wings, but none of the others knew exactly.

A very delirious Scott came out of the water carrying frightened Heather on his back.

"Hey look! Munchkins!" Scott said happily pointing at the contestants, who looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Zoey asked. She didn't care for him, but he was acting strangely.

"You all look very familiar!" Scott said like a drunk.

"Who cares about him! MY GEMMIES ARE GONE!" Chris cried.

"What!? Isn't anyone going to help him!?" Cameron asked.

"That bum! You guys never liked him so quit bellyaching!" Chris scolded.

"We're the ones bellyaching? Who's the one that cried over his useless awards?" Jo whispered sarcastically to Lightning, who giggled.

Scott heard Chris's comment and groggily made his way towards him. "You know!... I peed in you lemonade!" Scott said drunkenly. "I never liked you. In facr nobody likes you! And that cleft on your chin REALLY bothers me!" the freckle faced boy groggily said and all of a sudden….

*PUNCH!*

Scott punches the host; knocking him unconscious! And if wasn't long till Scott fainted. The contestants, Chef and Heather were gawking at what just happened! Scott just punched Chris! Something almost everyone that participated in 'Total Drama' wanted to do!

"Is it me or am I the only one that sees an opportunity here?" Zoey asked. "Chris is on the ground, still breathing, but clearly unconscious!" everyone then knew what she was thinking and almost all of them were in joy.

"There's a boat at the hurl of shame." Chef said pointing to where the docks are.

"Let's get out of this hellhole!" Jo cheered, pumping her fist and all of them ran, even Heather, to the docks.

Chef, Heather and the remaining contestants, even the fainted Scott, were on the boat. Even when they never saw him, Ezekiel was there too!

They even passed Playa de Loser to pick up the eliminated contestants. It was such a bittersweet reunion, but they put it aside and left the forsaken island.

"Ugh! My head!" Scott painfully cried, clutching his head.

"I thought you inherited your pappy's thick skull?" Heather sarcastically said.

"Whatever!" Scott retaliated.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared on Scott. All of them looked up to see a helicopter!

"Scott! We are the government agents! We've been looking all over for you! Give the gun back, you kleptomaniac freak!" A male voice said in a megaphone.

All the contestants and Heather were shocked at what they just saw, especially the Asian girl.

"Wait a minute! You mean that gun was really for the government!?" Heather asked.

"Duh! That's what was saying!" Scott said, and reverted his attention to the helicopter, eyeing it with malice and anger!

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, COPPERS!" Scott yelled then ran to the side of the boat and dove in to the water, swimming as fast as he could with the helicopter following him!

Heather and the other just gawked at the sudden incident. They never thought Scott was like this, sure he stole, but nothing that was of important value. Still they didn't know what to do since they don't have ties with the government.

They finally reached the shore. Heather, Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, Brick and Cameron returned to their home and resumed their daily lives as if nothing happened, except seemed to be more confident in himself than before, that he refused to go back to his bubble. Dakota and Sam were dating, and fortunately for Dakota, she was able to return to her normal, but she can still turn herself to her Dakotazoid form, kinda like a she-hulk. Mike and Zoey were also dating and Zoey even began to have more friends at school and so did Mike after he got over his multiple personality disorder. B and Dawn were working together to save the environment. B even invented a machine that absorbs polluted air and converts it into water! Dawn used her abilities to help both people and animals. She kinda became like a medium for animals so that people would understand them. She also became somewhat of psychiatrist, telling people there problems and how to overcome them, by reading their aura, and she even taught her patients to meditate to help them relax. And Scott… well no one ever saw him after that incident. Some of them even believed that he was dead…..

"Or is he?" a sinister voice says and I look behind me to see... Oh no.


End file.
